


Rickvasion

by TangentAsilem



Series: Mini Rickfics [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentAsilem/pseuds/TangentAsilem
Summary: Prompt: It was a fairly dull day, until the planet was invaded.





	Rickvasion

No one seemed to notice, at first; everyone continued going about their day as if everything was completely normal, or at least, as normal as it could get with this family. Even the genius himself didn't seem to recognize that something was amiss until she finally spoke up while handing over a requested screwdriver.

"Does something seem a bit...odd to you?"

"You mean everything?"

She ignored his sarcastic comment, turning her gaze outside the open garage.

He finished the necessary screw turns on his project before looking up with a raised eyebrow, and following her distracted gaze. The small patch of sky visible from his seat did seem a little too blue, almost unnaturally so, not at all noticeable to the unsuspecting eye. The usually rustling trees were now silent, the air stiff and nearly suffocating.

He took in a deep breath as if to sigh, but let out a belch instead. "Goddamnit. Why does-why do I have to be the one to-to take care of this shit?"

"No one said you had to." She turned back to him, watching as he stood and rifled through his coat pockets.

"Ye-eeugh-ah, but who else would?" Satisfied with his possessions, he moved around her and opened the door to his ship. "I can-I can't expect anyone else to take care of you the way I can."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was more about Rick and learning how to write his dialogue. I also tried to find the dynamic of his relationship with this OC, even though it still ended up short and vague. The ending statement can be read as romantic, or just downright perverted (or both. Both is good).


End file.
